


It’s Almost Time

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [38]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, MEA, Non-Pathfinder Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gil has great news about the baby.





	It’s Almost Time

“Scott, great news!”

 

Gil had a smile on his face as he walked up towards his crewmate. The man was currently cleaning his bunk, still a bit jealous over the fact that his sister had an entire large room for herself, while he had to make do with a tiny bunk. Perks of being a pathfinder he guessed.

 

Scott turned around, giving his boyfriend a smile.

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

Gil walked up towards Scott, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“It’s Jill. She sent a mail, the baby has started to kick. You hear? Our baby has started to kick!”

 

Scott immediately stopped with the cleaning, and happily jumped onto Gil’s arms, hugging him tight. The fact that the two of them would be dads, building a family, still felt a bit weird to Scott. It was all new, but he wouldn’t change a thing, and hearing about their growing child, well, growing, it made him realize that it was a wonderful reality.

 

“Gil, this is, this is amazing!”

 

“I know right. I just had to tell you the moment I read it, the mail’s still open.”

 

Scott laughed.

 

“Looks like someone’s excited.”

 

“Well, how could I not be? It’s our baby.”

 

“Yeah, our baby.”

 

The couple looked at each other, before sharing another kiss, and another.

 

They would never forget this day for their entire lives.


End file.
